Possesion
by yaoi-freak2580
Summary: Sam/Jacob. Dom/Sub. Jake's just an average gay scholar like any other but what happens when he has a run in with a certain someone. SMUT/ Please R&R *** HIATUS *** IMPORTANT NOTICE! THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Jake Black**

**Bff: Bella Swan**

**School: La Push High**

**Sexuality: Gay**

_**Jakes POV**_

My Name's Jake I've been gay for…well my whole life but I came out when I was 13. My Dad…well lets just say he wasn't jumping for joy when I told him. Bells however well was literally jumping for joy apparently she's always wanted a gay best friend. Other than that people accepted it…well most people. There the small problem of the La Push gang they seemed to be…well let's say less excepting.

The La Push gang are a bunch of low-life dick heads basically. Sam (Biggest Dick) runs around with his little posy following him like lost puppies, however you don't want to mess with them. Which apparently, me being gay did. Let's say I sported a black and blue look for a while, not my best but Bells sorted them out.

_Flashback_

"_YOU LOW'LIFE'STHINK ITS FUNNY WELL HUH? NO ITS NOT. YES HE'S GAY AND IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU SAM AND FUCK UR LITTLE BUNCH OF PUPS AND IF YOU DARE MESS WITH HIM AGAIN I'M GONNA GRAB YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE 'EM DOWN YOUR THROAT GOT IT?" Bella had been screaming for about 5 minute, I swear my ear drums almost burst. When Bella figured out that it was Sam and his posy that beat me up she went ballistic. To be honest I'm pretty sure they gonna pummel me when she leaves, however it's nice to see Sam on the end of some bull-shit. _

_End of Flashback_

That basically is how Bella ended up joining La Push high. Honestly I need Bells without her here I would be literally dead meat. It sucks to admit this but Bella defends me if you will. I'm just boney short weak Jake and she's…well Bella. We're both kinda short she's about 5.6 and I'm about 5.8 soo I'm a tad taller.

Bells should be here soon it's a knew school year. Normally Seth would take me to school but Seth decided he'd rather be in Sam's gang now so well I'm left with Bells. Don't get me wrong I love Bells and all but she's…kinda…annoying. Especially because she thinks because I'm Gay I wanna skip around arm in arm with her. Which for the record I don't.

I sighed because i knew that if i went through La Push parking lot at school Sam and them will try and jump me. But i have something up my sleeve where they will regret if they mess with me.

"HEY! FAG BOY WHERE YA GOIN!"

"Somewhere away from you guys SAM_**-ANTHA!"**_

"What did you say brat!"

"You heard SAM_**-ANTHA!"**_

You were smirking untill you saw Paul come towards you, but what they didn't know was that you could EXTEREMELY fast!

So you dashed around Paul and Sam almost got but it was just by an inch you still running and heard Sam say to Paul "Stop Paul I know where he is going and I'll go and get him. That made you run faster so Sam wouldn't get you.

_**FFWD to ur secret hiding palce**_

You where breathing soooo heavy that you didnt heat Sam creep up behind you. You gasped as Sam grabbed you and pushed you inside you little fort and then he pushed up against the wall.

"*growls in pain*"

"well now Jacob you can't get away from me now so I'll have to disipline you... my way"

You saw the way Sam was smirking at you and saw the way his eyes looked, which was kinda creepy to you.

"**What did I ever do toYOU SAM! PLEASE TELL ME AND I"LL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO HAVE YOU FORGIVE ME! PLEASE TELL ME!"**

It was quiet after you stopped yelling and all you could hear was your eratic breathing. You then heard Sam sigh and started to tell you why.

"Because Jacob you have breaking my heart when i see you look and someone else when you mine and the reason why i have been acting like this to is well because..." you felt Sam let you down and eh started to talk again "Because _**i love you **_Jacob Black and i want you to look at me and only me!"

You were quiet because you happy he loved you to, but Sam thought you took this as a rejection way.

"Sam"

"Yes." you noticed that he said it really rather sad and well... it broke your heart.

"Sam i love you too."

"Liar... prove it that you love me do something only you can do that can me belive you Jacob."

You grab him by the shirt and started to kiss him so passiontely and he moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around you.

**Sams POV**

I moaned and couldn't belive Jacob loves me too it makes me so happy. J When i pulled away so Jake could breath i noticed how beautiful he was and saw how sexy he look with his breathing labored and and light pink blush on his face i was about to continue kissing him, when i felt some people outside I sighed and grabbed Jakes hand which that confused him and i just smiled at him.

"Don't worry my love it's alright we just have to take care of somethings outside "You saw he smiled when you called him "my love" but then had a look of confusion and to it. You just smiled and pulled him to the door and opened it you heard him gasp and go behind you to hide from...

SORRY CLIFFY MY LITTLE LOVEBIRDS :D

i would like to give credit to the author who help me stasrt this new story and her name is

*drum roll* do-do-do-do-do-do-do!

**Bedessica**

And wel my luvs i hope you will continue you to read this. And also i just want to let you know it may be a while before the second chapter comes out because im gonna have football to take care of and well

**Until Next Time... ****J**


	2. PLEASE TAKE NOTICE!

_**PLEASE TAKE NOTICE TO THIS!**_

Hello my adoring fas there is somethin i must say...

I am changing things up a bit this I where im bringing in the supernatural that has been hidden from Jacob for a very long time so to just tell you guys that Jacob is gonna be Half-Vampire and Half-Werewolf and that Sam is goin to be chosen as his mate. And well I hope you all like this slight change in the story :D


	3. Chapter 2

RE:CAP **Sams POV**

I moaned and couldn't belive Jacob loves me too it makes me so happy. J When i pulled away so Jake could breath i noticed how beautiful he was and saw how sexy he look with his breathing labored and and light pink blush on his face i was about to continue kissing him, when i felt some people outside I sighed and grabbed Jakes hand which that confused him and i just smiled at him.

"Don't worry my love it's alright we just have to take care of somethings outside "You saw he smiled when you called him "my love" but then had a look of confusion and to it. You just smiled and pulled him to the door and opened it you heard him gasp and go behind you to hide from...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story Start~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Jacobs POV**_

You were a little scared for when you saw Paul and the rest of the pack. But mostly more scared when you saw your family and everyone elses' to so this cared you alot, and when you went to ask sama question you couldn't help but feelstupid to look to for answers cause' apparently he knew and he wasn't going to tell you. Which that irritated you so much you were about to ask him anyways when you heard..

*AHEM*

You looked and noticed your father made the noise and you were like 'yes father?'

Billy sighed and said "We have to talk my boy." Jacob was getting really confused and you couldn't help but ask "About what?"

You noticed that everyone was quite; **ECSPECIALLY** Paul! Your father then said what you weren't expecting him to say. "Jacob it's about your mother."

With just that small sentence your mind went completely blank. "What about my mom; Dad?"

"Jacob if you would please follow us so we can that we all can speak."

"OK?"

_**Sam's POV**_

I can't help but noticed my beautiful rose was quivering with concern and fear when we were walking to the fire, which is were we always have council meetings. And this meeting I knew would forever change mine and my oves life.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FFWD about 10- 15min~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_~*Finally were done with all the boring stuff that council memebers talk about.. which this make me wonder how Jacob is going to take the news.*~ _

_(p.s. this ~* *~ means thought okay bck to the story)_

You couldn't help but chew on your lip as look at Jacob, and with that you had to with hold a gasp, because you couldn't help but think that jacob looks so beautiful and the fires glow.

You then heard everyones voices start to die down. It was so hard for to tear your eyes away form your beloved, but you had no choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Jacobs POV**_

You were starting to get concerned because you the only one who had no absolute clue with whats was going on. You heard your father call your name and you answered "Yes, Dad?"

They all could tell you were concerned and well you really wanted to know what was going on.

"Um, Dad can you tell me now?"

"Yes my boy." it was very quite and you thought your was dozing when actually he was thinking of away to ask when he finally got it.

"Jacob you've always wanted to know about your mother ever since you a were a young boy right?"

You were a little confused with his question but you answered yes. You couldn'thelp but feel a little weirded out because ever since you were a kid and you asked your dad about your mom he would always seem upset and until one day he finally answered by saying _'One day Jacob when your old enough to be told the truth will you understand why she isn't here.' _And well you couldn't help but think about that day so you knew you had to ask.

"Dad is this...is this the day.." you couldn't help but look up in hopeful eyes and to everyones demise they didn't what the hell you were talking about and that made you happy and also more happy when he answered "Yes."

That is when everyone noticed you extremly happy. "Jacob my boy your mother was anything but ordinary as you have probaly heard but there is more to it then that."

Which that couldn't but confuse you "How was not ordianry dad?"

Billy answered with much pride ad he possibily could "My boy when i tell this we are not playing a trick on you ok? None of us are, so are you ready?"

"Yes!" you said with much determination you muster.

"Jacob your mother was a Half-breed."

"Dad... What do you mean half-breed?" you couldn't help but get really concered for your father no because you thought he was actually playing a trick on you; when you knew your mother was born and raised here on the reservation.

"Son by what i mean as a half-breed is that she was Half-Vampire and Half-Werewolf on her side, and well on myside I was a full were -wolf, and which that makes also eligible to that alpha wolf. Would you please stand up."

You father took note that you beamed when you saw Sam stand up. but then you just noticed something.

"Wait if he is the alpha male, then that would make me ... the alpha.. female?"

"Yes because when you were young we found out" your father a pause and looked and at sam (who was now seated) and everyone else because only your mom, father, and sister knew. "we found out that you are albe to get pregnant Jacob." And with that you can't halp but feel like everything you knew was sucked up out of you.

"So because i can get pregnantyour making me be the mate of the alpha male! So that **I CAN BE HIS FUCKING WHORE! IS THAT IS DAD!"**

Everyone was taken aback when you yelled at your father. Then one of the council members was going on about how dare you speak to your father like that and a bounch of ther things. that when is it was quite and you started to feel tears pricking in ther corner of your eyes _~* No i can't cry! I promised mom i would never cry anymore*~_

Everone was silent and suprised when he said that you had every right to be angry. and with that you ran off.

_**Sam's POV**_

You looked at billy and silently asked threw your eyes if you could go and chase after him he nodded. And that's when you bolted to chase Jake .

_**Billy's POV **_

You heard you Paul say"dam where the hell is he going?" Everyone heard you sigh and say "To go after Jacob, because my son mistiook what i said abouthim being Sams' mate."

You couldn't help but see Young Seth shift in his seat looking uncomfortable. "Seth my boy what happens to be troubling you?"

Everyone then focused on Seth when he finaly told you which took you all by supirse.

"So you mean to tell me that my son Jacob and Sam were already together?"

"yes."

"Hmmm well i hope they work things out, but that is all for tonight"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~somewhere else with Jake and Sam~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam"

"Hm?" Sam answered while lating with jacob in the meadows where he caught him and worked things out with him.

"I.. I love you"

Sam smiled and grabbed jake' chin and brought him closer to his face rubbing there noses togeher then finally calim ing his mouth with so much passion.

Jacob couldn't help but moan when he felt Sam lick his bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth so he finally and fully claim his mouth.

They satyed like that for about 30 mins stuck in the battle of who would win and well jacob lost. Sam pulled away and put his fore-head against Jake and responded with..

"I love you more."

To be continued my lovelys and sorry for not updating i have to be truthful lazy about but when i read the review it got me excited and well i jsut had to write this one :D

Please review and tell me what you think..

pics of his mom in vampire and werewolf from

Vampire .com/imgres?q=sexy+anime+vampire+girl&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=1lRxycCD7HGKbM:&imgrefurl=.com/profiles/thats_not_my_name0_0/22977279/&docid=J02yTk2WXXuE7M&w=500&h=392&ei=E5x_TpTlKen-sQLdvZUS&zoom=1&biw=1440&bih=625&iact=rc&dur=125&page=1&tbnh=130&tbnw=166&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0&tx=118&ty=75

.com/imgres?q=sexy+anime+werewolf+girl&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=wjG-xNWjsTIZZM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=Et8NYexUm5ppcM&w=486&h=600&ei=2Zx_ToOnO9KisQKmxLhQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=273&vpy=254&dur=6396&hovh=250&hovw=202&tx=114&ty=148&page=2&tbnh=129&tbnw=105&start=22&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:22&biw=1440&bih=625


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**Hey guys just wanted to let you all know that I am sorry for not updating my stories. I'm going to be rewriting them because let's be honest here, it's crap. My writing skills have improved during my absence I would say. Also to be honest I had lost inspiration with my stories for awhile, but I have a lot of plots buzzing around in my head! Now I just have to write them down. . Hopefully the people who have read my stories and favorited them will be patient with my lazy ass. Yes I admit that I am lazy, I am a bad procrastinator, and it also doesn't help that I don't have a computer that I can call my own. I have to use my sister's or my mom's computer which sucks. Also is anyone has request than go ahead a message me. If I don't know what it is I will TRY my best to understand and write for it. Thanks for taking the time to read this update if anyone did.**


End file.
